


I'll Watch Over You

by BlueManta



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bucky Died Falling from the Train, Extra Treat - Trick, Ghosts, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/pseuds/BlueManta





	I'll Watch Over You




End file.
